phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella and Phineas's relationship
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro has a huge crush on her neighbor and best friend Phineas Flynn. She has romantic daydreams about him and believes she will one day marry him. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Comet Kermillian") However, Phineas's feelings for Isabella are somewhat unclear. Isabella's Opinion of Phineas Isabella has a huge crush on Phineas. She uses her position as Fireside Girls troop leader to stay near him and assist with his Big Ideas, under the guise of earning the "Help Thy Neighbor" patch among other more specific patches ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). Although she usually just speaks to him as a friend, she occasionally attempts to flirt with him ("The Fast and the Phineas") and cutely greets him with the phrase "What'cha doin'?" nearly every time they first see each other. Sometimes she gets carried away with her feelings and daydreams, resulting in accidental confessions of her affection. She has even directly referred to Phineas as "The very thing she lives for." ("Comet Kermillian", "Run Away, Runway", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). Isabella also jumps to Phineas's defense when he is in danger or insulted ("Raging Bully", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Gaming the System", "Thaddeus and Thor"). She is probably planning their wedding day, similar to Candace planning Tiana's wedding. ("Candace's Big Day") She also doesn't seem to care when Phineas uses her catch phrase, ("I Scream, You Scream", "At The Car Wash", "That Sinking Feeling") while she gets upset whenever someone else does. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!, "Out of Toon", "Suddenly Suzy") THE EVENTS THAT HAPPENED DURINGTHE BEAK One of the moments that Isabella feels neglected and doubts her feelings for Phineas is when he and Ferb build the Beak suit. When Isabella tries to get a cool story from Phineas and Ferb, they disappear. She writes a substitute story after the boys save Baljeet in their high-tech suit, and names it "The Beak" . Isabella has no idea that it was Phineas and Ferb. She swoons for "The Beak" many times during "The Beak's Theme Song". Isabella is upset and confused as to why Phineas keeps rejecting her and disappearing when she needs him. When Isabella climbs atop City Hall taking pictures, "The Beak" slams into the building, knocking her over the edge. Isabella clings to the side of the building, slowly losing her grip, until Phineas jumps out of the costume and grabs her hand before she falls. Later, Phineas then reveals that he was the Beak and says he is sorry for not telling her. She understands and realizes that Phineas was just trying to protect her, and apologizes for doubting him. She flirts with Phineas in the end saying he's really brave, and Phineas flirts by saying she was brave too. ("The Beak") Phineas's Opinion of Isabella Phineas usually seems oblivious to Isabella's feelings. He enjoys being around her as a friend, and makes several hints that he likes her as more than a friend, much like she does for him, but he sees love from a formulaic point of view, trying to recreate it like one of his projects. ("That Sinking Feeling") Whenever she hints at her crush to him, he either misinterprets the comment as platonic or gets confused ("The Fast and the Phineas", "Comet Kermillian", "Run Away, Runway", "Candace's Big Day"). When Isabella invites him to the Night of the Falling Stars Girl's Choice Dance as her date, Phineas brings Ferb to the event as well, possibly assuming she meant all three of them would go ("Out to Launch"). However, Phineas has directly told Isabella that she is the cutest thing/person he has ever seen ("The Chronicles of Meap"). Phineas has also shown concern for Isabella's safety and rescued her on occasion ("Gaming the System", "Hide and Seek", "The Beak"). Phineas also seems to have trouble lying to Isabella; when trying to lie, he rubs/scratches his ear nervously when he does and he seems to get upset when he lets her down ("The Beak"). This shows that Phineas has very strong feelings for Isabella, as more than a friend, just like she does for him; however, this does not necessarily mean that he has any romantic feelings. During the search for Meap One of the moments Phineas clearly showed more-than-platonic feelings for Isabella occurred when the alien Meap arrived. When Meap crash-landed in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Phineas proclaimed him to be cute and immediately decided to help fix his spaceship. However, he and Ferb lost track of Meap. In order to find him, Phineas built a "Cute Tracker". Isabella tried to convince Phineas that she's cute, too. Unfortunately, it constantly received "cute interference" and Phineas inadvertently upset her for thinking she wasn't cute without his knowing. Isabella finally told Phineas that she was the cause of the cute interference, but he assured her that was completely impossible and he explained that he knew her cuteness would disrupt Meap's signal and programmed the tracker to ignore her. To prove it to her, he reversed the system that prevented the Cute Tracker from recognizing Isabella. The machine then overloaded due to an excessively strong cute signal. This shows that Phineas thinks Isabella is extremely cute. ("The Chronicles of Meap") Phineas's Big Ideas for Isabella Many of Phineas's Big Ideas are actually wild projects for Isabella, which suggests that he may return her crush. For instance: *Phineas went to great lengths to make a giant ice cream sundae for her after she had her tonsils removed ("I Scream, You Scream"). *When Isabella's dog Pinky swallowed her sash, he and Ferb built a shrinking submarine to retrieve it ("Journey to the Center of Candace"). *On the day Isabella got hiccups, Phineas convinced Ferb and his friends to build a haunted house to scare them out of her, and he dedicated the whole day to her, he also held her hand all the time going through the haunted house alone.("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). *Phineas built a "Rainbow-inator" for Isabella when he thought she expressed a desire to see a rainbow, having never seen one before. When she clarified that she wanted to see a unicorn, Phineas decided that he and Ferb would find her one the next day ("Hail Doofania"). *Phineas held a game show so Isabella and the Fireside girls could get their broadcasting patches. ("Let's Take a Quiz"). *Phineas and Ferb assisted Isabella and the Fireside Girls in building the world's most elaborate automated car wash when they needed to save the Star-nose mole through means of fund-raising. ("At the Car Wash"). *Phineas ask Isabella what patch she and the Fireside Girls haven't earn yet. She tells him it was a Rodeo Clown Patch that he and Ferb held a robot rodeo for them to earn it. ("Robot Rodeo") Romantic Moments Phineas and Isabella have had a few romantic moments. Phineas held Isabella's hand as they went through Phineas and Ferb's haunted house designed to scare away her worst case of hiccups ever. ("One Good Scare Ought To Do It!"). Phineas is deeply concerned when Isabella risks her life to save Phineas (and Ferb and Candace) when a giant comes out of a video game and tries to defeat them ("Gaming the System"). When Isabella was put into danger, Phineas was quick to come over and save her, carrying her in his arms he brought her to safety ("Hide and Seek"). Also Phineas invited Isabella on the romantic cruise, he took her hand multiple times, causing her to blush once, plus they shared a "fun preserver" after the ship sank ("That Sinking Feeling"). When Phineas worries about him being the reason for Santa Claus not coming to Danville, Isabella does her best to cheer him up. In the song "Danville Is Very Nice", Phineas looks at Isabella endearingly as she sings a duet with him. ("Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation") Potential Marriage When Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Candace time-traveled to the future, Candace's future daughter Amanda noted that Isabella looks like "Aunt Isabella". Thrilled, Isabella realized that she had married into the Flynn-Fletcher family and exclaimed to Candace that she must have married Phineas. However, Candace reminded her that she could have married Ferb, which sent Isabella into speechless shock. ("Phineas & Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") When Candace was planning her Aunt Tiana's wedding, Phineas said, "I got to have her plan my wedding. Ferb, make a note of it," Isabella interrupts with, "I got it," indicating that she intends to one day marry Phineas. ("Candace's Big Day") Gallery File:IsabellaHeartsInEyes.png File:Whatcha doin'--Mount Rushmore.jpg File:Phineas and Isabella 7.jpg File:! 8.jpg File:ElevatorMusicCheck.jpg File:BOO!.jpg File:HauntedHouseEnter.png File:Phineas and Isabella 1.jpg File:TreeHouseInvite.png File:Phineas and Isabella 2.jpg File:PhineasGetsAnotherStrike.png File:PhineasIsabella14.jpg File:PhineasIsabellaFormal.jpg File:PhineasCantFigureItOut.jpg File:CuteMeterShortsOut.jpg File:PhineasKingOfTheWorld.jpg File:Hide and Seek Phineas catches Isabella.jpg File:Phineas and Isabella on boat.jpg File:PhineasTakeIsabellasHand.png File:PhineasIsabella26.jpg File:PhineasIsabella34.png File:PhineasIsabella28.jpg File:PhineasIsabella29.jpg File:PhineasIsabella30.jpg File:PhineasIsabella32.jpg File:PhineasIsabella33.jpg File:PhineasIsabella27.png File:PhineasIsabella36.jpg File:PhineasBeggingIsabella.jpg File:ItsYouICareAbout.jpg File:Here'sTheSap.png File:DanvilleForNiceness2.png File:Gondala.JPG Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas Flynn